Cuando Seas Mia
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Girl wants boy but boy is too stubborn for his own good. Add a good friend that wants to play Cupid in the mix and you get a happy ending. A/U


******A/N: New to this fandom as far as its fan fiction side goes and to be frank I never thought I would get into it. But after the sixth movie the plot bunnies would not go away! Cause you know, Letty is back and now I have something to write about! This is unbetaed so any mistakes are all mine. I'm sorry! The story it's the first of what I hope will be many Dom/Letty pieces and it's just smut with a touch of humor! The story was inspired by the song 'Cuando Seas Mía' by Son By Four. You should listen it! It's amazing!**

* * *

**_~Cuando Seas Mía~_ **

She smiled at her reflection as she applied another layer of lipstick. She decided that it was time to take matters in her own hands. Letty stood around way too long waiting for him to grow a pair and finally make a move. But it seemed like Dominic Toretto was too much of a pussy to actually act upon his feelings for her. They grew up together, hang around the same crowd and even shared a kiss or two occasionally. But they never moved passed and it killed her slowly. Just as much as it killed him.

_"There are too much at stake if we take that step."_ Were his words and she accepted them at first. They were both very stubborn and possessive and a relationship between them could only end up in a disaster. But what if they worked it out? What if they were truly what the other needed. It was no secret that Dom changed girls like he changed his shirts. As for Letty she was too picky for her own good, no man fit her taste. Correction no man other than Dominic fit her taste. So after a lot of talk something neither she or Gisele enjoyed _(because they weren't in a stupid romance movie and serious chicks like them didn't do that shit)_ they finally figure it out.

Which brought them to the second phase of their plan. They needed a way to make Dom to lose his cool a very difficult task itself. Dominic Toretto was well known for his self control but according to Gisele if someone knew how to push his buttons that someone was Letty. She never considered herself as very famine, she preferred jeans and converse to skirts and high heels and getting her hands dirty with grease instead of getting manicures. But it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with Gisele's help. She would have asked Mia but somehow she knew Gisele had more experience with how to seduce a man than her younger friend.

So here she was now weeks later dressed in a tight pencil skirt and simple white shirt. The first few buttons undone giving just a glimpse of the lace bra hidden underneath. A pair of black high heels adoring her feet, they hurt like a bitch but the shoes looked way too pretty to get them off. Even she would admit it! A humorous laugh escaped her lips and Gisele turned to face her arching an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Letty smiled and fixed her hair again.

"The whole situation is ridiculous." She answered wryly. "I mean can you imagine? Me trying to play the temptress? Seducing Dom?" For a split of second she doubted herself but she quickly pushed it back from where it came. She would never have taken such a big step if it wasn't for Brian spilling the beans about how Dominic felt while drunk one night. She knew it was a bad idea, they were friends, they worked together and she could come up with a million excuses but her body was craving for him. Finally tonight she would get him one way or another!

"Every woman hides a temptress inside her Leticia." Gisele pointed out in that cocky way of hers as she threw Letty a saucy smile. "A woman's strongest weapon is between her legs. If she knows how to use it she can bring a man to his knees. Dominic won't be such a big trouble if you do everything I taught you." She would give that to Gisele, if someone knew what to do with a stubborn man that was her. "But stop procrastinating Letty. Get your ass in your car and off to that garage." Gisele handed the Latina her keys and pushed her out of their flat. "And don't come back if you haven't been thoroughly fucked!" The door slammed in her face and she wasn't sure if she should be offended or amused. Sending a quick prayer up, she walked away as fast as her heels would let her.

**_~Cuando Seas Mía~_**

Half an hour later she was standing outside the garage contemplating if she should go inside or get in her car and meet the rest of their friends on their favorite bar downtown. Taking a deep breath she made her way inside before she could change her mind, her high heels clicking loudly against the concrete. Mia accidentally had let her know that none would be around and so she was sure the place would be all theirs. Her heart was about to stop as she stepped in the shop closing the door behind her. "Dom?" She called at the empty space before her eyes landed on the small office in the back. There he was, bend over some paperwork, looking sexy as hell in his woke clothes. At twenty seven Dominic Toretto was everything a women would want, or more specifically everything Letty wanted on a man. He was handsome, knew how to drive and how to build a car from scratch. "Hey hot stuff." She teased her voice taking a husky tone.

"What brought you to our neighborhood so late at night, Leticia?" He didn't raised his eyes from the papers but she could see the smile on his face.

"I was going to meet the others downtown and thought to drop by to see if you wanted to join us." She shrugged as she hopped on top of his desk finally earning his attention. His breathe hitched as his eyes landed on her form and Letty tried to suppress a smirk. Gisele had tried her best to make Letty look as good as it could get. Usually she wasn't the type of woman that liked to get dolled up but tonight was different. Her hair were shaped in beautiful long curls and she had a hint of makeup, other than the red lipstick that is. "So are you coming?"

"What?" He gulped trying to focus on her words and not just the way her lips moved. Letty was pleased with herself, it wasn't every day you saw Dominic speechless.

"I said are you coming downtown with me?" Regaining his control he shook his head and went back to his papers.

"Sorry baby girl but I need to get these done or Mia will have my head." A heeled foot slipped to rest at the top of his chair between his legs and she pushed him backwards.

"Come on Dom." His eyes traveled from her face down her body towards her cleavage eyeing her suspiciously. "You've been working yourself to the ground the last few week. You need a break." He watched her carefully for a few moments and she knew he was trying to figure out what was up. "I'll make it worth your while." A teasing smile pulled at the corner of her lips but honestly she was about to burst. She might looked all confident but deep down she felt like a teenage girl.

"Will you now?" She knew she was pushing boundaries, she could see it in his eyes. But right now she was a woman in mission and she was determined to win. "What do you want, Letty?" The question hang between them for a few moments. What did she want, really? To be with him, to own him and for him to own her too, to be one. His eyes met hers searching for an answer. She could come up with a million things to say but instead she opted for the truth.

"You." She answered honestly. Before she knew it his lips collided with hers in a hard kiss making her breath hitch. Her hands locked behind his neck as Dom pushed her legs open forcing her skirt to ride up, exposing her toned legs. His fingers danced against her soft skin earning small gasps and whimpers from her.

"We shouldn't." He mumbled as his lips trailed down her neck peppering soft kisses. His rough hands were caressing her body as her nails bite into the skin of his shoulders, she was burning with desire and he was the only one who could put out the fire. She waited for so long to have him like this. They were dancing around each other since the first time their eyes met so many years ago. It started as friendly teasing, that turned to naughty innuendos and then transformed in to sexual tension that was driving her crazy. All she could think of was his toned body, how good he would feel inside of her and how much she wanted to run her tongue across every single inch of him. She yearned to discover the man that was under the façade Dominic Toretto put up for everyone else.

"I know." She whispered against his lips as Letty wrapped my legs around his waist grinding herself against him. "But I want you Dom. More than you can imagine." His lips crashed against hers begging for entrance that was granted easily. He wanted her too; she could tell by his desperate moves. His hands tried to be everywhere at once, between her legs, under her shirt, caressing her breasts.

"Fuck." She whimpered as his fingers slipped under her skirt pushing it higher. She could feel her drenched panties clinging to her skin. This had never happened to her before; no man had ever got her so worked up only by kissing her but then again the foreplay for them had started ages ago so it wasn't a surprise. Add to that the fact that she had been fantasizing about Dom for the last year and it wasn't exactly a surprise that she was so freaking wet. A small cry was torn from the back of her throat as he pushed two fingers inside her and she grabbed his shoulders holding for dear life.

"Is this for me Leticia?" He chuckled huskily as he moved his finger in a slow teasing motion making her squirm, pushing her hips against his hand desperately seeking more. "Are you wet for me?" She nodded not able to form a coherent thought as his fingers picked up pace. Her back arched as pleasure assaulted her senses, buttons were send flying across the room as Dom tore her shirt and pushed one bra cup down enveloping a hard nipple in his hot mouth. The harder his thrusts became the louder she moaned and before she knew it she was clawing at the hard desk as her first orgasm washed over her in hot waves.

"Inside me. Now!" I growled as her fingers made quick work of his zipper freeing him from his jeans. A sigh slipped out of her lips as her hand wrapped around his hard length. Goosebumps prickled on Letty's skin at the thought of him being buried deep within her.

"Patience is a virtue Letty!" He murmured teasingly as his hands trailed down her body and cupped her ass, squeezing the soft flesh. He picked her up in one swift move and hers legs wrapped around his waist instantly. She smiled against the skin of his neck as he set her on the hood of his Charger, it looked like they shared the same fantasy. "Lay back." He growled and pushed her legs open, she whimpered as he slipped slowly inside of her, stretching her to her limits. Her mind went blank and all Letty could think of was how amazing he felt. They both relished on the feeling of finally coming together like this, the feeling of finally becoming one in the most intimate way. "You are so fucking tight." He groaned as he buried his cock inside her, inch by glorious inch. Her hips raised to meet his trust for frenzied thrust, moaning softly at the amazing feeling. His fingers wrapped around her thighs, almost bruising the tanned skin, as her walls fluttered around him.

"Dom!" His name fell like a prayer from her lips as she came undone underneath him. He hovered over her, thrusting slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm as his lips found hers again.

"We are not done yet." He whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky send shivers of pleasure down her back. She whined in protest as he pulled out and slapped her thigh playfully. "Turn around and bend over for me baby." Letty climbed down of the car and turned around, doing exactly what he asked her. There was something so erotic about him being the dominant one, it got her all bothered and wet. His hands trailed down her back caressing her smooth skin softly before giving her ass a gentle squeeze. She moaned at the gesture and she gasped as he slide back home.

"Oh God!" Her head fell against the cool metal of the Charger's hood her and nails scratched the surface. Dom pushed one of her leg up against the car opening her for him, thrusting deeper making both of them moan in pleasure. "You feel so fucking good!" She bite out between heaving breaths trying to restrain herself, to wait for him.

"Let it go baby." He growled against the side of her neck as one of his hands traveled down her body and between her legs flicking the small bundle of nerves. A sob of pleasure tore through her and Letty came for the third time that night with Dom following closely behind. His body slammed over hers as they tried to catch their breath. "Remind me to never doubt you again." He whispered kissing her shoulder lovingly and wrapping his arms around her. She was always the one that sure they were made for each other, her was always the one that denied his feeling because he was scared of them. But what they done all doubts had left him and he knew this wasn't the only time he would have her like that.

"I'll keep that in mind Papi." She smiled and turned her head to the side, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. No more words were needed as he picked her up and made his way back to the office. "Care to get cleaned up and head back to your place?" She smiled snuggling closer to his body, nuzzling his neck. "I don't think I'm done with you." His laughter bounced on the walls of the small room as he kissed her again.

"You read my mind, Mami." He smiled back. Yeah they would need to talk tomorrow but for now they could just enjoy each other. She had no intention of letting him go and even though still unknown to her so did Dom.

**_~Cuando Seas Mía~_**

The gang had been sitting on needles for the past two hours and kept checking the phone in the middle of their booth. Honestly if Gisele knew everyone would be so wound up about this she would have stayed home to wait instead. It wasn't that they didn't want Letty and Dom together it was just the fact that none believed Dom would give in this time. Gisele on the other hand had faith on the little hellion that was her petite friend. If you asked her none ever schooled Letty in the art of manipulating a man. You only needed a fitted skirt, a pair of high heels and to bat your eyelashes at the right moment. As long as Letty followed her advice she would be fine.

"Why is it taking so long?" Mia was the first to break the silence.

"That's good, right?" Roman looked around the table waiting for confirmation. "I mean if she hasn't send something yet..." He trailed off.

"Nah man!" Brian frowned slightly. "With Dom and Let? You can't never know. They are either rolling on the garage floor or slitting each other's throats. It can go both ways!" He sighed and took a sip from his Corona.

"Would you shut up?" Gisele snapped getting annoyed herself. Sure if something had gone wrong Letty would have let her know. Many things were at stake here, the dynamic of their group, Letty's heart, everyone's sanity and on top of that 3,000 dollars. Yeah, they were bad people for betting on their friends' love life but oh well! What they don't know won't hurt them. And Gisele really needed that three grand!

"Come on, baby." Han nagged her knee teasingly. "They are just worried. Don't bite their heads off!"

"Worried not to lose our money." Tej coughed into his hand and Gisele threw him a dirty glance.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Han shook his head as he took another sip from his beer. Dom and Letty had been dancing around each other for ages but none made a move. So after watching them closely the past year and a half Gisele decided to play Cupid. Of course everyone made fun of her and that's how the bet idea was born. The fee was 500 dollars each and everyone but Mia bet against her. Almost two years friends and they still didn't know her well enough. So while she helped two friends find a happy ending she also made some money. Besides she owned it to Letty, when Gisele first moved in with the feisty Latina she never imagined that Letty would be the reason Gisele would meet the love of her life. Cheesy as it sounded Gisele owned Letty one for bringing Han to her. Just as she was about to snap something witty the phone vibrated and six sets of hands shot to grab it.

"Hands down assholes!" Gisele hissed as she took her phone, she would never admit it but her hands kind of shook a little.

_Won't come home tonight. Details tomorrow over lunch. ;) ~L_

She let out a sigh of relief as a smirked graced her face. "Pay up boys!" She taunted them. "I believe Dominic just gave his single status up!" Her and Mia's laugh filled the bar at the sore faces the boy pulled.

Ah, what can you do? Such is life!

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Drop me a review to let me know! **_


End file.
